Poke'mon Eight the Movie: Poke'mon Live!
by Atemu's Sister
Summary: Ash and Friends are back on Valencia Island where the Orange Archipelago Tournament is be held. Ash and Friends sign up. Tracey, Samuel and Delia are in the Island too. Ash and friends meet up with Prof. Ivy (why does brock not fear her)and who is Sasami?
1. Thank You!

Chapter ( It not a chapter )  
  
And now it start...  
  
It thank to the people who are in in the story which are my Friends, Teachers ( It payback time for the teachers. )  
  
Oh okay It start here and now Pokemon Eight the Moive: Pokemon Live! This is who I like to thank before I forget about them even through there in the story I'm just say thank to ...  
  
Jennifer Kapper Kirstin Kannaley Gail Lindquist Sarah Ballard Martha Koch  
  
If you all are read is here are you part in this story:  
  
Jennifer Kapper : Sasami's Pokemon Trainer Teacher ( Jennifer is little taller then Sasami, But of of them are very good friend and Sasami for the last part of the year make Sasami not do even work. )  
  
Kirstin Kannaley : Sasami's Job Reporter Teacher ( Kirstin is a one who make her work with Nuser Joy. Sasami like work with Joy, maybe it because her mother is a pokemon breeder. )  
  
Gail Lindquist : Sasami's Pokemon History Teacher ( Sasami knows a lot about pokemon lecagy, she got like nine different book on just lecagy of Pokemon. )  
  
Sarah Ballard : Sasami's Scince Teacher (Sasami show up her own teacher in this class. Own because Mrs. Ballard hate this class, but why Sasami show up Sarah is because her mother is Professor Felina Ivy, World Greatest Pokemon Breeder, and Sasami like to show that she know a lot of thing in this class for what her mother was teach her. )  
  
Martha Koch : Sasami's Singing and Drama teacher ( Martha is the one is the acting part of the school Sasami come to. Martha like it when Chris and Sasami are sing together because then the best two in the class. That why the last play of is year was all the teenage in her class to do a play on their Parents. It later that she find out that they make fun of Samuel Oak, Many lee Sasami and Chris are the two bad joke make on Oak. )  
  
So thank to you...  
  
Jennifer Kapper Kirstin Kannaley Gail Lindquist Sarah Ballard Martha Koch See you all in my class.  
  
( I hope that you don't read this is I'm going to make fun of all of them behide they backs. Oh Okay maybe just Sarah because she the teacher I don't like that much. ^.^ Pretty can be so bad sometime ^.^ )  
  
Here is some of the peolpe in the cast list, will the stuldents and Teachers that going to Sasami's school ( Valencia Island Elemenlty-High School ) I'm putting in the cast of Poke'mon Live ( Peolpe who do don't that are good to be in the story are... )  
  
Sasami IvyOak ( Uchikido-Ukido ): Sasami Serenity IvyOak, daughter of Professor Samuel Oak and Professor Felina Ivy. Everybody in school call her Sasami Ivy ( because of some miss up that the school Sammy's real last name is IvyOak. ) But she classmate call her Small Lady Ivy, Sammy, Princess or Pretty. Sasami is 10 yeras old and in tge 12 grade. Sasami is half witch and half whitelighter ( but no one knows that but they know her got some magical powers. ) Sasami later turn into the one that Valencia Island hate Sature yes Sature is the one who is some post to died everybody. Sasami does not know who her's father is but she think of two thing about him, first is leave Felina why her was pregnant with Sasami, the number two reseason is that he does not know she a live or ever been born. ( but Sasami was a hard time beilive that because she think at her mother toll Sasami's father that she was born. and he did not want to be a part of Sasami or Felina's life. )  
  
Billie Parker: In Sasami's Acting class. Billie is one of Sasami other best friends. Billie and Sasami meet two years ago in Martha Koch's Acting/Singing class. Billie want to be a great fire type pokemon trainner.  
  
Tsukin Taksukui: In Sasami's Pokemon Trainner/ Science Class, Tsuki the type of guy who would do anything for a girl. Even ran through the school, Naked ( he did. ) Through some people think that he hind some of he gay life style. As a crust on Sasami but hates Professor Ivy ( like Brock! ) Tsukin great fear is Mewtwo ( who know why he is fear of Mewtwo not even Sasami on that. )  
  
Chris Misao: In Sasami's Acting. Chris is one of the few guyfriends that Sasami was. Sasami very like Sasami but he would never date her because of they parenrts ( Debbie and Felina are very best friends. Debbie is Chris and Melissa's Mom. )  
  
Melissa Misao: In Sasami's Acting. Melissa was a twin brother named Chris Misao. Melissa and Sasami are best friends, Melissa know Sasami ever since Sasami was born. Melissa is 7 years old then Sasami, but everbody in Sasami's Classes are. )  
  
Lara Cassondranova: In Sasami's Acting class, Melissa's best friend who is the same age as her. Lara and Sasami are good friend because of Meissa some that the three Lady of Valencia School.  
  
Diamonid Ohohpha: Not in anything of Sasami's class but she the Granddaughter of the Mayor of Valencia Island, And she trianner to kill just Sature and other evil on Valencia Island but never get the change because of Sasami. Diamoind and Sasami very hate each other. ( Sasami calls Diamoind the Bitch of the Island. )  
  
Jenny Winter: In Sasami's Acting Class ( One of Sammy's friends. Somewhat a bad girl and think of get back at Tsukin. )  
  
Jen Morgan: In Sasami's Acting Class ( One of Sammy's friends. Jen is somewhat crazy in the head.)  
  
Agenta Preei: In Sasami's Job Career Class (One of Sammy's friends. Wait to kill Jeff. )  
  
Sierra Fox: In Sasami's Science Class ( Friend of Randy because sometimes will talk with Sasami in Science Class. )  
  
Miranda Calico: In Sasami's Science/ History Class ( One of Sammy's friends. )  
  
Kasaralyn Richard: In Sasami's History Class ( One of Sammy's friends. )  
  
Drisee Freines: In Sasami's Scince Class ( One of Sammy's friends. )  
  
Veison Mill: In Sasami's Science/ History Class ( Sasami's Classmate. )  
  
Jeff Muyo: In Sasami's Acting Class. (Sammy's friends. Other of Sasami's guy friend. )  
  
Keven Mighty: In Sasami's Science/History Class ( Sasami's Classmate. )  
  
Brandy Randy: In Sasami's Science Class ( Sasami's Classmate. )  
  
John Workman: In Sasami's Science Class ( Sasami's Classmate. )  
  
John Young: In Sasami's Science/ Trianner Class ( Sasami's Classmate. )  
  
Johnny Echo: In Sasami's Trainner Class ( Sasami's Classmate. )  
  
Ray Son: In Sasami's Trainner Class ( Sasami's Classmate. )  
  
Ridge Hawkins: In Sasami's Trainner Class ( Sasami's Classmate. )  
  
Caty Page: In Sasami's Act Class ( One of Sammy's friends. )  
  
Randy Page: In Sasami's Act Class ( Randy and caty are twin sister. One of Sammy's friends. )  
  
--- Sasami's Teachers  
  
Martha Koch: Sing/Act Teacher ( Sasami's Act and Singing Teacher, Sasami and Martha have been friends since Sasami was in 8th grade. )  
  
Gail Lindquist: Poke'mon History Teacher ( Gail is one of Sasami's best friend, Sasami is her Ass. Teacher and Sasami loves to talk to her about anything. )  
  
Kristin Kannaley: Job Career ( Kristin is the person who make she students have a job-school Sasami's job is working with Nuser Joy. )  
  
Jennifer Kapper: Poke'mon Trainner Teacher ( One of Sasami's Teacher- friends and Poke'mon Trainner Teacher. )  
  
Sarah Ballard: ScienceTeacher ( Sasami very does not like her. Sasami like to show up Sarah in her own class. Sasami very does not like her because she ones call Sarah a Bitch, but Sasami would never say that to Sarah's Face. ) 


	2. Songs

My Best friend  
  
'Til the end I will be with you, We will go where our dreams come true All the times that we have been through You will always be my best friends  
  
Here we are - on a new adventure Danger lurks - somewhere in the darkness! We are set - for suprises - even battle! We're a team - no one better mess with us! If we stand as one There's nothing to fear, We'll beat the darkness And we'll stay right here! Time after time That's how it will be Just you and me...  
  
'Til the end I will be with you, We will go where our dreams come true All the times that we have been through You will always be my best friends  
  
Good friends - are those who stick together! When there's sun and in the heavy weather...  
  
Smile after smile, That's how it will be Just you and me...  
  
'Til the end I will be with you, We will go where our dreams come true All the times that we have been through You will always be my best friends  
  
Remember when we first met? We had such fun, oh, I never will forget Since then, the times are so good - We've always stuck together like best friends should...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Everything Changes  
  
Your hearts beating around the clock Time tickin' away, it doesn't stop Evolution is takin place The world is spinnin' and changin' everyday  
  
Anything you think of with a name There isn't anything in life, that ever stays the same  
  
Everything changes, changes Things are changin' constantly Everything changes, changes It's evolutionary Everything changes, changes Changin' all the time Playin' with your mind Modified or rearranged Everything has gotta change  
  
You take a chance, you throw the dice You risk it all, its a part of life You hold on tight to what you know You can't hold it back, you gotta let it go  
  
Every little step that you embrace One road ends, another begins and Takes you to a better place  
  
Everything changes, changes Things are changin' constantly Everything changes, changes It's evolutionary Everything changes, changes Changin' all the time Playin' with your mind Modified or rearranged Everything has gotta change  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
The Time Has Come  
  
I close my eyes And I can see The day we met Just one moment and I knew You're my best friend Do anything For you  
  
We've gone so far And done so much And I feel Like we've always been together Right by my side Through thick and thin You're the part of my life I'll always remember  
  
The time has come It's for the best, I know it Who could've guessed that you and I... Somehow, someday We'd have to say goodbye  
  
You've helped me find The strength inside And the courage To make all my dreams come true How will I find Another friend Like you  
  
Two of a kind That's what we are And it seemed Like we were always winning But as our team is torn apart I wish we could go Back to the beginning  
  
The time has come It's for the best I know it Who could've guessed that you and I... Somehow, some way We'd have to say goodbye  
  
Somehow, today... ...we have to say goodbye...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
You Can Do It ( If You Really Try )  
  
In the morning when you wake up Open your eyes to a new day Look around at the gifts you've got You've been so lucky along the way  
  
Time to finish what you've begun Have the faith, you're the one. Throw your hat high, up to the sun  
  
Now you face the greatest test Use the lessons that you've learned Your goal is to be the best And claim the prize that you've earned.  
  
Ever since you were a young man You've kept your eye on the master plan To reach for the top, and touch the sky  
  
It's your destiny To spread your wings and fly  
  
You can do it if you really try You can do it if you really try Spread your wings and learn to fly  
  
You can do it if you really, really, try Keep moving forward to stay alive Trust your heart and you'll survive Follow your dreams, never let them die  
  
It's your destiny To spread your wings and fly  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Together Forever  
  
You've been such a good friend, I've known you since I dont know when. We've got a lot of friends, But they come and go. Even though we've never said it, There's something that the two of us both know.  
  
Together, forever no matter how long, From now, until the end of time. We'll be together, and you can be sure, That forever and a day, That's how long we'll stay, Together and forever and more.  
  
Always gone that extra mile, Depended on you all the while. Even in the good and bad times, You will see. From now until our journey's end, You can always count on me.  
  
Together, forever no matter how long, From now, until the end of time. We'll be together, and you can be sure, That forever and a day, That's how long we'll stay, Together and forever and more.  
  
No matter where our destiny leads, I'll be there for you, always come through, And that you can believe.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Sasami's Song  
  
Ash: (spoken) Good night Brock, good night Pikachu, good night Misty, good night Sasami, see you in the morning! Sasami: (spoken) Good night Ash. Sweet Dreams.  
  
Out here in the quiet of the night Beneath the stars and the moon We both know we got something on our minds We won't admit, but it's true You look at me, I look away  
  
I wanna tell you want I'm feeling But I don't know how to start I wanna to tell you but now I'm afraid That you might break my heart Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell you want I'm feeling and To say that, I love you...  
  
I practiced all the things I could say I know my line, every word I tell myself today can be the day But every time I lose my nerve I look at you, you look away I wanna tell you want I'm feeling But I don't know how to start I wanna to tell you but now I'm afraid That you might break my heart Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell you want I'm feeling and To say that, I love you...  
  
Why? Why do you turn away? It must be your afraid like me I try, but I can't pretend that I Don't feel for you The way I do, can't you see?  
  
I wanna tell you want I'm feeling But I don't know how to start I wanna to tell you but now I'm afraid That you might break my heart Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell you want I'm feeling and To say that, I love you...  
  
I wanna tell you want I'm feeling But I don't know how to start I wanna to tell you but now I'm afraid That you might break my heart Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell you want I'm feeling and To say that..  
  
Sasami : (spoken, whispering) I love you. Ash : (spoken) Did you say something Sasami? Sasami : (spoken) Me? no nothing, I didn't say anything Ash. Goodnight.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
To Know The Unknow  
  
How the universe began What the future holds Why do fools fall in love What happens to our souls  
  
Clues to life's mysteries Are what we hope to find Always reachin' for a reason Searchin' for a sign  
  
To know the unknown (It doesn't mean that much to me) To know the unknown (Some secrets are just meant to be) Don't want all the answers 'Cause one thing is true As long as my heart beats I'll always love you So I don't need to know The unknown Is there life on other planets Why there's magic in a kiss What dreams really mean Who hears us when we wish  
  
Everybody's wondering Tryin' to understand But all the revelations Are like castles in the sand  
  
To know the unknown (It doesn't mean that much to me) To know the unknown (Some secrets are just meant to be) I don't need all the answers 'Cause one thing is true As long as the earth turns I'll always love you  
  
You don't have to tell me Just why you went away Now that you've come back There's nothing more to say  
  
All I really need to know Is that you're here to stay  
  
To know the unknown (It doesn't mean that much to me) To know the unknown (Some secrets are just meant to be) Don't want all the answers 'Cause one thing is true As long as my heart beats I'll always love you So I don't need to know The unknown Is there life on other planets Why there's magic in a kiss What dreams really mean Who hears us when we wish  
  
To know the unknown (It doesn't mean that much to me) To know the unknown (Some secrets are just meant to be) I don't need all the answers 'Cause one thing is true As long as the earth turns I'll always love you  
  
So I don't need to know The unknown  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
All We Wanna Do  
  
Never know what's round the bend We go up the hill and down again And when there's trouble we'll get through We always have and we always do  
  
Nothing in the world Can bring us down, not us Spread our little sunshine all around It's never enough  
  
All we wanna do is have some fun Searching everywhere For our place in the sun All we want to do is celebrate Every time we've been together It's been great We can find adventure big and small Just being with our friends like you Is all we wanna do  
  
All my friends are here with me And things are good as they can be Travel places near and far But home is always where we are  
  
Traveling the world is what we do Because everywhere we go there's Something new for us  
  
All we wanna do is have some fun Searching everywhere For our place in the sun All we want to do is celebrate Every time we've been together It's been great We can find adventure big and small Just being with our friends like you Is all we wanna do  
  
Do you wanna come along? (Just) be prepared for anything Get into the flow Get ready to go Get ready to spread your wings  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Sammy's He Drive Me Crazy  
  
He wanders off, he's just lost without me Doesn't hear a word I say I try to give advice, I tell him twice He won't listen, he's got to do it His own way  
  
He drives me crazy, all of the time He drives me crazy, he drives me Out of my mind Why do I worry bout' him, why do I care I don't know why I let it faze me But he drives me crazy  
  
He's here and there, everywhere Just lookin' Always finding something new I know he's kind of strange He'll never change Oh tell me, what's a girl supposed to do?  
  
He drives me crazy, all of the time He drives me crazy, he drives me Out of my mind Why do I worry bout' him, why do I care I don't know why I let it faze me But he drives me crazy  
  
Just go off in your own direction And see if anybody cares Just don't come runnin' back to me Ash Ketchum He'll be wishin' he had listened then 'Cause I've told him time and time again  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Biggest Part Of My Life  
  
I needed somethin', somethin' out there I didn't know what I was missin'! Everyone talkin' 'bout it everywhere I guess I just wasn't listenin'  
  
Yahoo, things are comin' together Yahoo, yeah it's turning out nice Yahoo, it's so much better Yahoo, I got a whole new life  
  
It's everything I wanted Everything I needed It's everything I dreamed about It's here in my heart It's deep in my soul And nothin's gonna take it out Never felt so good Never felt so right Never knew that it would be The biggest part of my life  
  
There's only one thing fuelin' the fire From now until ever after My only passion, my desire Is to be a Pokémon Master  
  
Yahoo, things are comin' together Yahoo, yeah it's turning out nice Yahoo, it's so much better Yahoo, I got a whole new life  
  
It's everything I wanted Everything I needed It's everything I dreamed about It's here in my heart It's deep in my soul And nothin's gonna take it out Never felt so good Never felt so right Never knew that it would be The biggest part of my life  
  
Everyday the world looks better That's the way its meant to be Everybody being all together It's feelin' really good to me  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Don't Say You Love Me  
  
Got introduced to you by a friend You were cute and all that Baby you set the trend Yes you did! The next thing I know We're down at the cinema We're sitting there You said you love me, what's that about?  
  
You're moving to fast, don't understand you! I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend No I can't Best I can do is tell you to talk to me It's possible eventual love will find a way!  
  
Don't say you love me You don't even know me If you really want me Then give me some time Don't go there baby Not before I'm ready Don't say your hearts in a hurry It's not like we're gonna get married! Give Me Give Me Some Time!  
  
Here's how to play, Here's how I stand! Here what's to prove to get any further then where it's been I'll make it clear, Not gonna tell you twice Take it slow, quit pushing me, you're pushing me away!  
  
Don't say you love me You don't even know me If you really want me Then give me some time Don't go there baby Not before I'm ready Don't say your hearts in a hurry It's not like we're gonna get married! Give Me Give Me Some Time!  
  
Don't say you love me You don't even know me Baby Baby don't you love me baby, baby Give me some time! Don't say you love me You don't even know me If you really want me Then give me some time  
  
Don't go there baby Not before I'm ready Don't say your hearts in a hurry It's not like we're gonna get married! Give Me Give Me  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
It Was You  
  
When I think of what I've been through I can see that you've always been there for me To tell the truth I don't know what I'd do Without you, None of my dreams would have come true. You are the one that I have called for. Now my life means so much more Now we can be together forever Forever just you and me Me here for you, you here for me.  
  
It was you who showed me I got a friend in you I always knew that you'd be right here for me And It was you who stuck with me when the skies were blue And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!  
  
Since the day you came into my life I knew then that you'd be someone right by my side Then you proved you're a friend to me In my heart, forever you will always be You are the one that I had hoped for Now my life means so much more Now we can be together forever Just you and me there for each other  
  
It was you who showed me I got a friend in you I always knew that you'd be right here for me And It was you who stuck with me when the skies were blue And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!  
  
It was you who showed me I got a friend in you I always knew that you'd be right here for me And It was you who stuck with me when the skies were blue And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!  
  
It was you who was always by my side And I just can't do it, you helped me through it We're friends forever like best friends should be You'll always be a special part of me! It was you!  
  
It was you who showed me I got a friend in you I always knew that you'd be right here for me And It was you who stuck with me when the skies were blue And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!  
  
It was you who showed me I got a friend in you I always knew that you'd be right here for me And It was you who stuck with me when the skies were blue And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!  
  
It was you who showed me I got a friend I always knew that you'd be right there It was you who stuck with me when skies where blue! It was you! I knew that I could count on you!  
  
It was you who showed me I got a friend in you I always knew that you'd be right here for me And It was you who stuck with me when the skies were blue And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!  
  
You are a friend to me, It was you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
We're A Miracle  
  
Here we are safe at last We can breath aside It seems the song as past Through it all no one knew That all the tears in heaven Would bring me back to you Love what I know imagined we would make it! But it only matters that we both believe!  
  
You and me, we're a miracle Meant to be and nothing can change it. Mountains move and oceans part when they are standing in our way! You and me, we're a miracle Angels stand watching over us. And heaven shine upon us everyday! Every time I felt near defeat!  
  
You were there for me On my side completely You give me strength You send me free! Just as because of you I'm more then I can be! When I'm with you the world belongs to (?) Together there is nothing we can do!  
  
You and me, we're a miracle Meant to be and nothing can change it. Mountains move and oceans part when they are standing in our way! You and me, we're a miracle Angels stand watching over us. And heaven shine upon us everyday! Every time I felt near defeat!  
  
The chance that someday likely that we will ever meet Two stars among the heavens Destiny brought you to me!  
  
You and me, we're a miracle Meant to be and nothing can change it. Mountains move and oceans part when they are standing in our way! You and me, we're a miracle Angels stand watching over us. And heaven shine upon us everyday! Every time I felt near defeat!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Only Tears Can Bring You Back  
  
How will I start tomorrow without you here? Who's heart will guide me while the answers disappear? Is it to late, are you to far gone to stay? Best friends forever, should never have to go away!  
  
What will I do? You know I'm only half without you! How will I make it through?  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me! If only love could find a way! What I would do, what I would give if you Return to me, someday, some how, some way! If my tears could bring you back to me!  
  
I've cried you an ocean if you would sail on home again Wings of emotion will carry you and all they can! Just like love guides you and your heart will chart the course Soon you'll be drifting to the arms of your true north! Look in my eyes, you'll see a million tears have gone by! And still they're not dry!  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me! If only love could find a way! What I would do, what I would give if you Return to me, someday, some how, some way! If my tears could bring you back to me!  
  
I've held you close inside the words I've only whispered before For one more chance, for one last dance inside of me! That I would like and love!  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me! If only love could find a way! What I would do, what I would give if you Return to me, someday, some how, some way! If my tears could bring you back to me!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Brother My Brother  
  
Brother My Brother Tell me what are we fighting for We've got to end this war We should love one another Oh can't we just pretend This war never began? We can try, brother my brother  
  
We face each other from different sides The anger burns can't remember why It's kind of crazy to cause such pain Our foolish pride makes us hate this way  
  
We watch our world fall apart Tell me what good is winning When we loose our heart?  
  
Brother My Brother Tell me what are we fighting for Isn't life worth so much more? We should love one another Oh can't we just pretend This war never began? Tell me why, brother my brother  
  
We can try, brother my brother  
  
Let's take a moment and look deep inside And say we're willing to give love a try! Where not as different as we seem to be It's so much more to me then what you see  
  
Don't have to be this way! Think about the consequences Turn around and walk away!  
  
Brother My Brother Tell me what are we fighting for Isn't life worth so much more? We should love one another Oh can't we just pretend This war never began? Tell me why, brother my brother  
  
Tell me why!  
  
Brother My Brother Tell me what are we fighting for Isn't life worth so much more? We should love one another Oh can't we just pretend This war never began? Tell me why, brother my brother  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Power of One  
  
Life can be a challenge Life can seem impossible It's never easy when so much Is on for life  
  
But you can make a difference With courage you can set things right The gift to dream and make dreams real It's yours and mine  
  
The power of one Begins with believing It starts in the heart and flows through the soul And changes the world Imagine how life will be When we stand in unity Each of us holds the key To the power of one  
  
Each of us is chosen There's a mission just for you Just look inside, you'll be surprised What you can do  
  
The power of one Begins with believing It starts in the heart and flows through the soul And changes the world Imagine how life will be When we stand in unity Each of us holds the key To the power of one  
  
Then one by one We can make the world A much better place  
  
The power of one Begins with believing It starts in the heart and flows through the soul And changes the world Imagine how life will be When we stand in unity Each of us holds the key To the power of one  
  
It's inside of you and me Each of us holds the key To the power of one  
  
The power of one  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
The Extra Mile  
  
Come the signs are watching In this our finest hour It's time to realize the dream Of who we really are I'm gonna freeze this place in time Rise to me the call Seize the moment make it fine And through it all Straight as the arrow flies I will run towards the finish line With all the strength I found My feet will touch the ground I will scare the heights if I believe The wings of faith will carry me Although the distance just to reach The arms I'm running to I'll go the extra mile for you I know it won't be easy To make you understand I wanna take the glory And put it in your hands 'Cause you're the light that makes me shine You're the hero in my eyes We don't lose, do or die I'll make it heard In the end [I'll go the extra mile] I want to be able to say I will follow me for the world to see And I will do it all again I'll go the extra mile  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Flying Without Wings  
  
Everybody's looking for that something One thing that makes it all complete You find it in strange places Places you never knew it could be Some find it in the face of their children Some find it in the lovers eyes Who can deny the joy of wings When you've found that special thing You're flying without wings  
  
Some find a cheer in every morning Some in the solid serene night You'll find it in the words of others A simple can make you laugh or cry You'll find it in the deepest trenches The guy you cherish all your life And when you know how much that means You've found that special thing You're flying without wings So impossible As they may seem You've got to fight for every dream 'Cause who's to know Which one you let go Would have made you complete Well, for me, is quick enough inside you To watch the sun rise on your face To know that I can say I love you In any given time or place It's middle thing that only I know Those are the things that make you mine And it's like flying without wings 'Cause all me special things I'm flying without wings  
  
And you're the place my life begins And you are where it ends I'm flying without wings And there's the joy you bring I'm flying without wings  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
One  
  
Now I can begin to tell the story A legend's not a legend till it ends Together we can celebrate the glory My friends, my friends It's amazing to think You can do anything When you believe in yourself  
  
One voice can make a difference One will can go the distance The greatest battles have we known So come, with one heart, one life Everybody will love one life That's the power of one  
  
Anybody here could be the hero You could even change history We knew today will save tomorrow For you, and for me So whoever you are And wherever you're from Prove it to the rest of the world  
  
Everything's surrounding Pallet There's no where left to run Rise to me, the challenge Believe in the power of one, one  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
One Heart  
  
One heart can make a difference One choice can change it all One noise can travel the distance And beam it all around the world Would you make a sacrifice If you knew that it was right Well, the answer's there if you look inside Will you run and hide or will you fight the fight  
  
There's a power inside you There's a battle to be won Every victory has a beginning The way it always has begun With the power of one  
  
One day you realize it And one hope is all you need One dream that we can all share One dream we all believe And we'll make that sacrifice Just because we know it's right And we'll face the answer that's there inside We won't run and hide, we're gonna fight the fight  
  
With the power of one  
  
We'll look inside We won't run and hide Oh, we'll fight the fight  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- 


End file.
